<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truly, Madly, Deeply by Tillyalf427</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822397">Truly, Madly, Deeply</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427'>Tillyalf427</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>20th June: Summer Solstice, Bonfires, Face Painting, Festivals, Fireworks, Fluff, HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020, M/M, Parades, Summer, Summer Solstice, Sunrises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiyori had never paid all that much attention to the summer solstice. To him, it was just an ordinary day, nothing special. Only, this year, things were different.<br/>He and Ikuya had been invited to visit Iwatobi with Haruka, Makoto, Asahi and Kisumi to celebrate a festival that took place each year.<br/>And when he had seen how enthusiastic Ikuya had seemed about it, Hiyori couldn't find it within him to say no</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truly, Madly, Deeply</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I sort of based this on something we have where I live called field day, it's pretty much a day where local schools, businesses and clubs all dress up for a parade, there's usually a travelling fairground set up and car boot sales etc. I'm not sure how common this is so I figured I would explain it just in case</p>
<p>I also sort of took inspiration from the song 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by Savage Garden but the song isn't too important :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiyori had never paid all that much attention to the summer solstice, or even the winter solstice for that matter. To him, they were both just ordinary days, nothing special. Only, this year, things were different.</p>
<p>He and Ikuya had been invited to visit Iwatobi with Haruka, Makoto, Asahi and Kisumi whilst they had time off university, with Makoto explaining that there would be a festival celebrating the summer solstice which was coming up that weekend.</p>
<p>And when he had seen how enthusiastic Ikuya had seemed about it, Hiyori couldn't find it within him to say no and so, they had arranged to meet the others in two days time at the train station to head to Iwatobi with Ikuya arranging for them to stay with his parents whilst they were there.</p>
<p>And so they had gotten the train down to Iwatobi along with Makoto, Haru, Asahi and Kisumi a couple of days before the festival, spending a couple of days with Ikuya's family and their friends before making sure to get an early night the day before the festival.</p>
<p>Saturday came around and Hiyori was woken by Ikuya shaking his shoulder, the room still shrouded in darkness and the alarm clock beside them displaying the painfully early time in flashing numbers.</p>
<p>Although Hiyori was used to waking up early for swim practice, it was currently quarter to four in the morning and Ikuya was grinning at him like a child on Christmas morning, already half-dressed and ready for the day.</p>
<p>"Morning," Ikuya grinned, sitting back from where he was leaning over Hiyori so that he could sit up, a long yawn escaping him as he stretched his arms above his head, hearing his bones crack with the movement, stiff from sleep.</p>
<p>With a sleepy smile, Hiyori replied in much the same way, fumbling in the barely lit room for his glasses before leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Ikuya's lips.</p>
<p>"I know the perfect place to watch the sunrise," Ikuya spoke in a hushed voice, unable to keep the enthusiasm out of the statement, pulling on a thin jacket and waiting for Hiyori to finish dressing.</p>
<p>Once they were both dressed, the headed out of Ikuya's room as quietly as possible, grabbing anything they would need throughout the day before slipping their shoes on and leaving the house.</p>
<p>Ikuya led the way, directing them down the streets which were slowly brightening as the sunrise drew closer, chatting quietly with Hiyori as they walked, hands swinging between them, entwined tightly together.</p>
<p>Although it was ridiculously early, Hiyori couldn't complain when he got to spend time with Ikuya, and he definitely couldn't complain when he saw how enthusiastic Ikuya was about today as he led them up a small path towards some old stone steps.</p>
<p>"I used to come up here a lot as a child," Ikuya spoke with a fond smile, glancing back at Hiyori "I'm happy that I can share this with you,"</p>
<p>"I'm happy that you want to," Hiyori replied, feeling his chest swell with happiness as they finally reached the top of the steps.</p>
<p>Hiyori stared in awe at the sight before him, watching as Ikuya hurried over to the railing surrounding the area, staring out at the waves crashing on the rocks and failing to hold back the smile that slipped onto his face.</p>
<p>It was nice to see Ikuya so carefree and happy, so different from his demeanour only months earlier but so fitting at the same time.</p>
<p>His duality was a mystery to Hiyori, how he could be so strong and serious whilst he was competing but also so soft and happy in moments like this. It only made Hiyori more desperate to see these different sides of Ikuya more often and made him fall in love all over again when he saw something new.</p>
<p>"Hiyori!" Ikuya called him over, snapping him out of his thoughts. When he looked up, Ikuya was waving him over and he happily obliged "Look, the sun's starting to rise,"</p>
<p>Ikuya once again entwined their fingers together, smiling up at Hiyori before turning his attention back to the horizon where the sun was just starting to peak through.</p>
<p>The water reflected the light in ripples, waves lapping at the sand and rocks of the beach as the sky was painted with different shades of orange, pink and purple, blending together like a watercolour painting.</p>
<p>"You were right about this being the best place to watch this," Hiyori sighed, finding comfort both in Ikuya's presence and the beautiful scene before him. "It's beautiful,"</p>
<p>"So are you," Ikuya blurted out before thinking, his face flushing as he averted his gaze "Sorry,"</p>
<p>"No, it's fine," Hiyori reassured "Thanks,"</p>
<p>The silence that settled between them wasn't awkward, even after Ikuya's comment, instead, it was comfortable and they let their gazes wander to the rising sun and the display it created across the sky.</p>
<p>"I was a bit unsure about all this at first," Hiyori spoke quietly "I mean, I've never celebrated the summer solstice, but you seemed so excited about it, I couldn't say no. And now that we're here, I guess it does sound kind of fun,"</p>
<p>Ikuya hummed and a grin slipped onto his face.</p>
<p>"You say that until Makoto's siblings swarm you,"</p>
<p>Whilst Hiyori wasn't necessarily bad with children, he didn't have much experience with them, being an only child and it amused Ikuya to great lengths to watch Hiyori struggle with Asahi's nephew anytime they visited The Marron. Despite Hiyori's almost painful awkwardness around children, they had a tendency to flock to him and although Makoto's siblings were older, Ikuya was sure it would be the same effect.</p>
<p>"As long as I get to spend time with you I don't mind," Hiyori joked, Ikuya playfully poking him in the ribs.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have pinned you as the cheesy type,"</p>
<p>"Neither would I, it must be the lack of sleep getting to me," Hiyori paused, turning fully towards Ikuya "But I mean it, I'm glad I'm here with you,"</p>
<p>Ikuya had turned around slightly too, standing on his toes slightly to pull Hiyori into a kiss.</p>
<p>It was like a scene from a movie, with the sun rising slowly in the rainbow-coloured sky behind them and the sound of waves crashing and seagulls crying filling the air as they were hit by warm waves of the rising sun.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you're here too," Ikuya spoke quietly, pulling away ever so slightly to rest their foreheads together, enjoying the warmth both from the sun and from Hiyori's own body.</p>
<p>"It's only just turned seven and you two are already at it," Asahi's loud voice called out and the two pulled apart to see the others standing near the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>Hiyori's face flushed slightly, unsure how to react to Asahi's comment but Ikuya took over for him.</p>
<p>"Stupid Asahi, like you and Kiss-me are any better,"</p>
<p>"Why am I being dragged into this already," Kisumi sighed dramatically.</p>
<p>"Did you expect anything less?" Hiyori commented dryly as the others joined them by the railings, looking out at the sea where the sun had now fully risen, leaving remnants of rainbow colours smudged across the sky.</p>
<p>"How long have you been out here?" Makoto asked, surprised to see Ikuya and Hiyori already there considering Ikuya's track record of being late.</p>
<p>Ikuya let out a quiet laugh, looking away sheepishly before answering</p>
<p>"I wanted to watch the sunrise,"</p>
<p>"We've been here since about half four," Hiyori clarified</p>
<p>"Jeez Ikuya," Asahi sighed amused "So, you guys wanna get something to eat?"</p>
<p>They had set out a vague plan of what they would do throughout the day and, after they had eaten, they went their separate ways once more, agreeing to meet again after Makoto and Kisumi had picked up their respective siblings.</p>
<p>And so, after leaving the cafe they had found which served breakfast, Ikuya and Hiyori headed for the beach, deciding to take a walk across the golden sand which had been warmed up by the morning sun. There were people beginning to flood onto the beach, with people setting up tents and gazebos for the various events and food stalls which had been arranged for the day and it created a nice atmosphere, a community coming together as one.</p>
<p>There was a breeze in the air which helped to cool down what would surely be a hot day as they found somewhere fairly quiet to sit and wait for the others. Ikuya leaned his head on Hiyori's shoulder as they sat, watching the sea lapping at the shore, comfortable silence settling between them.</p>
<p>"Iwatobi is so different to Tokyo, it's nice," Hiyori spoke quietly, almost wistfully. "It's nice to have a break,"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Ikuya hummed in response. "I've missed it," A spark of inspiration crossed Ikuya's face and he sat up from where he was leaning against Hiyori, taking his hand excitedly "We should visit the swim club!"</p>
<p>Hiyori seemed confused until Ikuya began to explain after stumbling to his feet hastily and pulling Hiyori with him.</p>
<p>"Bandou SC," His face had lit up with excitement "It's where we first met so it seems right that we should visit whilst we're here,"</p>
<p>"Ikuya-" Hiyori moved to protest, Ikuya already making his way back off the beach with the intention of going right now "Wait, Ikuya," Finally he stopped, turning back to Hiyori albeit less excited, his face dropping.</p>
<p>"I..If you don't want to it's okay," He spoke quietly and Hiyori shook his head fondly.</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant," He argued "It sounds like a great idea," Ikuya's smile returned "But the others should be here in a few minutes, we could go tomorrow? We're here for the rest of the week after all,"</p>
<p>Ikuya hummed with the smile back on his face.</p>
<p>"Yeah," He let out a sheepish laugh "I'm sorry I got a bit carried away,"</p>
<p>"It's no problem-" Hiyori reassured before spotting the rest of the group over Ikuya's shoulder "Ah they're here,"</p>
<p>"Ah! Iku-chan! Hiyo-chan!" A vaguely familiar voice called.</p>
<p>They had only briefly met Haru and Makoto's old teammates after nationals, however, that didn't seem to bother Nagisa who had decided on shortening their names already and was currently bounding towards them with two younger children following.</p>
<p>"Ikuya, Hiyori, this is Ren and Ran," Makoto introduced whilst the twins busied themselves latching onto <em>more</em> new people. As if there hadn't been enough hype when they met Asahi Kisumi and Hayato, the latter staying back slightly with his brother.</p>
<p>Sure enough, the twins had chosen Hiyori as their latest target, asking non-stop questions so much so that they barely even paused for breath.</p>
<p>"Hey now, maybe let Hiyori breathe, okay?" Makoto chastised gently, practically prying Ren off Hiyori's arm.</p>
<p>"It's no trouble," Hiyori assured, clearly not looking as convincing as he had hoped if Makoto's disbelieving look was anything to go by.</p>
<p>"Oh, I know! I saw face painting somewhere on the way here," Nagisa suggested "We could go see if they're set up,"</p>
<p>"Something tells me this is more for yourself," Rei sighed, being shushed by Nagisa almost immediately.</p>
<p>"I say we all get our faces painted," Kisumi suggested with a laugh, immediately earning a no from Haru. As was expected. "Everyone except Haru?"</p>
<p>"Yeah right," Asahi laughed "I doubt these two would agree to that," Asahi pointed at Ikuya and Hiyori</p>
<p>"We'll see," Kisumi grinned, clearly forming a plan in his head as they set off walking.</p>
<p>And of all the things Ikuya had expected to come out of today, watching as Hiyori sat stiff as a board whilst he was getting his face painted was not one of them.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure how but true to his word, Kisumi had somehow managed to convince everyone in the group to get their faces painted, somehow roping Hayato, Ren and Ran in to help him, not that it had been anywhere near as hard as he had expected.</p>
<p>Even Haru was now sporting a blue fish across the side of his face after being begged Ran and Ren with everyone else decorated with similar colourful designs, Ikuya himself had an array of stars down the side of his face, having figured that it would do no harm.</p>
<p>He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him when Hiyori finally stood up, seeing the small flowers curling around Hiyori's eye.</p>
<p>"How they managed to convince you I will never know," Ikuya teased, his smile wide as he placed a quick kiss on Hiyori's lips, glancing around to check where Ren, Ran and Hayato had gotten to and breathing out a quiet sigh of relief when he saw them taking no notice of them "It looks good, suits you,"</p>
<p>Hiyori shook his head with a fond smile</p>
<p>"Says you," Ikuya was somewhat glad that the facepaint would cover the slight blush on his face "The stars are very fitting,"</p>
<p>"Hey if you two are done flirting we're going to go find somewhere to watch the parade!" Kisumi interrupted as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders, Hiyori shooting him a look that screamed 'shut up' "You know it's so much harder to take you seriously with facepaint on," Kisumi joked, releasing them both and practically skipping off to annoy Asahi.</p>
<p>"At least it's not animal-themed face paint?" Ikuya offered, trying to look on the bright side "Although I'm sure you'd make an adorable little puppy,"</p>
<p>Hiyori reached out to poke his ribs in response, coming to a stop once hey had found a relatively quiet spot to watch the parade.</p>
<p>It was unlike anything Hiyori had seen before, something that just didn't happen in Tokyo or any of the busy cities he had lived in. It seemed that the whole population of Iwatobi, plus people who were visiting such as themselves were involved in some way shape or form, whether that was in the parade, performing and entertaining or in the crowds lining the streets.</p>
<p>There was a marching band at the front of the parade, playing a familiar tune as they were followed by various themed floats put together by the local schools and clubs. Dancers twirled and leapt down the streets, pausing every now and then to perform a short piece before continuing on their way and gymnasts tumbled and flipped elegantly after them.</p>
<p>Ikuya couldn't help the small smile that graced his face when he caught sight of a considerably smaller group nestled within the parade, their club name embroidered on their jackets.</p>
<p>"Hiyori, look," Ikuya grabbed his attention, pointing to the group "Bandou SC,"</p>
<p>The rest of the parade consisted of schools and even some local businesses before coming to an end with another set of dancers, this time older, most likely from one of the local high schools.</p>
<p>They followed the crowds as they flooded back down towards the beach where there were different stalls and even some hired fairground rides.</p>
<p>They were dragged here there and everywhere, going on rides and playing games like hook a duck and coconut shy before eventually being dragged towards a stall full of flowers with a large sign advertising flower crown making.</p>
<p>"It could be fun?" Ikuya urged, questioning the idea himself as they all sat around, listening to the instructions they were given with varying levels of success.</p>
<p>"Something tells me I'm not very artistic," Hiyori spoke, struggling with the tangle of wire and flowers, much to Ikuya's amusement.</p>
<p>"You said that all throughout high school, surely you must know by now?" Ikuya asked, offering Hiyori a hand to help untangle the mess.</p>
<p>To both of their surprise, Ikuya seemed to have a knack for twisting the wires and flower stems into a crown, immediately being utilized to help everyone as they struggled with tangles of wire.</p>
<p>When everyone had something resembling a crown, they began looking for somewhere to eat some late lunch, Ikuya and Hiyori falling behind slightly, hands entwined together and shoulders bumping into each other.</p>
<p>"I never thought I would see the day that you not only get flowers painted on your face but also wear a flower crown," Ikuya joked lightly "But now that I have I wouldn't mind seeing it more often,"</p>
<p>"Don't get used to it," Hiyori shook his head "Partly because I definitely couldn't make a new one of these every day," He pointed to the now lopsided flower crown which Ikuya quickly reached up to straighten to ensure it didn't fall off.</p>
<p>"True," Ikuya was interrupted by a yawn, noticing Hiyori throwing a knowing smile in his direction</p>
<p>"Tired?"</p>
<p>"Of course not,"</p>
<p>"Didn't you want to watch the sunset too?"</p>
<p>"I said I'm not tired,"</p>
<p>The pout on Ikuya's face clearly said otherwise and Hiyori let out a small laugh at the look.</p>
<p>"It's alright, I heard someone saying something about going back down to the beach after to swim for a bit," Sure enough Ikuya did turn to look at Hiyori at that "I'm sure a couple of races would help you wake up,"</p>
<p>"Is that a challenge?" Hiyori nodded in response "Bring it on,"</p>
<p>When Hiyori had said that the plan was to swim for a bit, he seemed to underestimate the timespan by a small amount.</p>
<p>So much so that the sun had begun sinking in the sky once more, meeting the horizon and painting colours across the rippling waves.</p>
<p>As soon as Ikuya noticed, he quickly swam the short distance back to the beach, flopping down beside Hiyori who had gotten out earlier to keep Kisumi company who had now also been joined by Asahi and Hayato.</p>
<p>Behind them further up the beach, a bonfire had been set up, waiting to be lit, however, it was still fairly warm at the moment despite the sun setting over the waves and so, they stayed closer to the water where it was quieter.</p>
<p>"So, was it worth waking up early?" Ikuya turned to ask Hiyori, head tilting slightly which only served to make Hiyori's heart race</p>
<p>"Of course," He smiled, entwining their hands between them "I'm glad I got to spend the longest day with you,"</p>
<p>Ikuya's heart practically swelled at the words, resting his head on Hiyori's shoulder after sneaking a quick kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>"I love you," Ikuya's voice was quiet, still somewhat shy saying the words aloud.</p>
<p>He didn't have much time to dwell on it however as Hiyori tilted his head towards him, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss and letting his hands come up to cup Ikuya's face.</p>
<p>The sun finally dipped down below the horizon and the first of many fireworks were set off, exploding in vibrant colours across the darkening sky and Ikuya could've sworn it was like a scene from a movie.</p>
<p>Or at least, that was until Nagisa came bounding past them, his voice loud enough to be heard even at a distance.</p>
<p>"Come on! They're toasting marshmallows on the bonfire,"</p>
<p>After exchanging a quick look, they both got up to join the others, face paint smudged and flower crowns wonky and wilting. None of that mattered however as the day ended, just as perfectly as it had begun.</p>
<p>And if Ikuya let out increasingly long yawns, and his eyes slipped closed every now and then as the heat came off the bonfire in waves then Hiyori pretended not to notice, simply slipping his arm around Ikuya's back for support with a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>